Recording and archiving of data are widely used in various fields. For example, interactions with contact centers are often recorded and recorded interactions are archived. Typically, recorders perform both the actual recording of an interaction and the archiving of recorded calls. Accordingly, a large number of recorders acting as archiving servers may compete for a limited number of resources. For example, a large number of archiving servers may all need to update the same tables in a database. Moreover, tables in a database that need to be updated by archiving servers may also be accessed by clients. Accordingly, current solutions suffer from bottlenecks that degrade performance and prevent scalability.